harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
A visit from Anne Marie Smythe
In this episode, Andrew Smythe and his family gets a visit from his sister, Anne Marie, who herself is wanting to move to Boston. Scene Background: Amy and Cody Jablonski's condo in the Back bay area. Amy is preparing the table for dinner, as the cook is busy making the meal. Clarissa is busy playing with her grandson, Jake, while Cody and Andrew are talking. Allison, Amy's aunt, is helping her niece set the table. CLARISSA: I don't know why we're all here. I know you wanted to say something, Andrew, but you were quite vague about it. Not that I don't need an excuse to see our boy here. ANDREW: I wasn't sure about it, either. I just got a call when I was at work. And since we could not all meet at the apartment, we came to Amy's since it's a lot bigger. ALLISON: I've not been here to see Amy's condo, and I really like it. AMY: I am glad you are all here. (The doorbell rings. Cody goes to the door.) CODY: Yes? (A tall blond woman is in the doorway.) WOMAN: You must be Amy's new husband, right? CODY: Yes, I am. How do you know Amy? AMY (instantly recognizing her): Aunt Anne Marie! ANDREW: Anne Marie! Good to see you here! (Everyone is greeting the lovely Anne Marie. She is a former social worker from their days when they lived at Vestal Ridge. Anne Marie comes to Clarissa and hugs her.) ANNE MARIE: You look marvelous, Clarissa. And who is this handsome little one? AMY: Your great nephew, Jake Jablonski. ANNE MARIE: He has the Smythe looks, not to mention the handsomeness of his father. Jonathan would have loved to have meet him. AMY: I miss him too. ANNE MARIE: There has been a lot of things happening. I heard about Julia Madison. That was a shame. ANDREW: That was nothing. Remember Jacqueline Cranston? ANNE MARIE: I think I do. She was a student at Smythewood University, wasn't she? ANDREW: Yes, she was. Her father was finally revealed. ANNE MARIE: That is great. Who is he? Was it Adam? CLARISSA: No, it wasn't Adam. His name is Nicholas Haller. Jacqueline goes by the name of Jacqueline Haller now. ANNE MARIE: What about the mother? AMY: Her mother was Catherine Watkins Haller, Nicholas's late wife. ANNE MARIE: So they were her birth parents? Why did she not know who they were? CODY: From what I know of the whole story. Catherine's mother, Allison Wentzel, adopted Jacquie out when she was a baby. ANNE MARIE: I am betting that she is thriving with her father now. CLARISSA: Yes, she is. Nicholas and his new paramour, Taylor Addison have really become great. Gina Madison and Valerie Jo Madison are here in Boston too. ANNE MARIE: That is sensational. What about Wendy and Vivienne? AMY: They live here in town now too. Vivienne lives with Patricia Wheeler here in the Back Bay. Wendy lives in Louisburg Square. Wendy was married to Michael Harper for a time. He passed away due to a heart attack. Wendy now lives with her stepson, Dylan. ANNE MARIE: I remember Dylan. How is he doing? CLARISSA: He is doing wonderfully. Adam married Dylan a couple of years ago. ANNE MARIE: That is so splendid. He's been due for happiness. AMY: Dylan and Adam have twins now. ANNE MARIE (impressed): Wow. That is sensational. What are they? ANDREW: A boy and a girl. They are named Derek and Ashley. ANNE MARIE: Well I'll be. Dylan finally achieved some happiness. He'd had a tough time of it, all that time. What had happened to Alex? ANDREW: Alex is dead. He was killed. ANNE MARIE: I am sorry. ANDREW: It's all water under the bridge. Dylan and Adam are thriving for sure. ANNE MARIE: That is good. And it looks like dinner is ready. AMY: Yes, it is. ALLISON: Let's get seated. (The family goes to the dining room. Amy gets Jake into his high chair; Cody gets the baby food and begins to feed his son. Anne Marie sits next to her brother; Clarissa is between him and her sister, Allison, while Amy is next to Cody. The meal is served. Everyone begins to eat.) ANNE MARIE: This is delicious. AMY: Glad you like it. ANNE MARIE: Well, I have some good news. ANDREW: What is that, sis? ANNE MARIE: I got a new job as a social worker over here in Boston. I am opening my own practice and I am taking in Alicia Mannington as a partner. CLARISSA: You mean? ANNE MARIE (smiling): That's right, Clarissa. I am moving to Boston. (Everyone is astonished, and yet thrilled. The scene fades) Category:Episodes